Rewards
by nonkisaru
Summary: After missing their lovers for some time, and Yuna a big pop star in Spira, the group finally receive some rewards... rikkuauron, yunatidus


Ok I felt like writing so here's a drabble. - V I have no idea what that is.

The song is "Hey Mr. DJ" by the Backstreet Boys.

Aurikku

I own zip. That is my disclaimer.

Rewards

Auron walked into the large building in the Luca square. There was a huge dance there that night in honor of the beginning of the blitzball tournament. He didn't quite know why he was here. Yuna sent him after Sin was defeated. One moment he was wandering around the vast farplane, the next he found himself in the Luca Square at about noon. He had seen a flyer advertising this dance. In big letters at the top of the page was written, "High Summoner Yuna Performs for Her Fans!" He couldn't help but think that maybe Rikku would be there as well. He had to see her.

Rikku was in Yuna's changing room helping her get ready for her performance. Yuna was as nervous as anything.

"Rikku, how do I look?" She asked hurriedly. She kept fussing over her hair.

"Yunie! It's fine I promise! Does this look like the face of a person who would lie to you?" Rikku plastered on her most innocent look. Yuna relaxed a bit and smiled. Rikku decided to go see how the large, main room was doing.

Rikku ventured out into the large empty room to be alone for awhile. She sat down in the middle of the room and looked around her. She liked the way the smallest sound echoed. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She put her guard up just in case. Nothing happened for a long while. She heard people muss around outside, in the hallways and in the square. Then she heard something closer. It was like footsteps. Her eyes flew open and she quickly scanned the area. Nothing. Oh well she probably just imagined it anyways. She got up and returned to the dressing room to check on Yuna and to get ready. Lulu was going to meet them before Yuna went on, as well as Wakka and Kimarhi. She walked into the room and saw Yuna almost hyper-ventilating.

"Yunie! Calm down. I'll go on for you if you can't do it!" Rikku volunteered. She didn't like seeing Yuna like this.

"No, I'll be fine. I Promise." Yuna smiled sweetly and stood up. "I'm going to go and rehearse again. See you later!" With that Yuna walked out of the room and into the rehearsal area. Rikku took a shower and used her vanilla body wash. After she got out, she pulled out the outfit she had picked out for the big dance. It was an orange and black top that was shaped like a butterfly and just tied behind the neck and also behind the back. Other than the ties and the butterfly covering her top, the rest of her upper body was exposed. On her lower body she wore a black salsa style skirt. It was a shortened version of one though, coming up to her mid thigh. As she walked out into the main portion of the dressing room in her boy-short style underwear, she heard a knocking at the door. Quickly donning a robe she ran to the door to see who it was. When she opened it though, there was no one there. The only evidence of someone being there was a red rose on the ground in front of the threshold. She picked it up and smelled it before retreating into the room once again.

Auron watched her from an obscure corner farther down the hall. He thought she was beautiful and couldn't wait to see what she looked like later on.

Rikku finished putting all of her clothes on and proceeded to do her hair. She put it up in its usual ponytail and then decorated in with small braids looping around. She put an orange bandana around her hairline for decoration. After she was done, she looked at the clock and saw that it was about time to start.

Auron walked up to the large doors and saw that masses of people were filling in already. He walked through the doors into the large dance room. There were strobe lights and mirror balls on the ceiling as well as other lights around the room. The room altogether had a sort of blue glow. He looked toward the grand stage and saw that the band was getting ready for the performance. He decided to mull around a bit until he found her.

Yuna and the rest of the gang were at the side stage entrance waiting for Yuna to be called up. She was wearing her songstress sphere and she looked great.

"Yuna you look really good. Go out there and make us proud." Lulu said to the half Al Bhed girl from Besaid.

"Yeah Yuna. We're expecting a good show now. I'm going to go out now, ya?" Wakka said happily to his "younger sister" so to speak.

"I'm going too Yunie! See you up there!" Rikku bounced.

"All right! Thank you guys for being here for me. I'll be sure not to disappoint you." With that Yuna bowed to them and walking up in to the side stage area, followed by Kimhari. Rikku went with Wakka and Lulu out into the crowd in front of the stage. The announcer came up to the microphone and tapped it a bit to be sure it was on. When he was reassured that it worked he raised his arms to summon the crowds attention. Everyone looked up at him and the music stopped. The man drew the microphone up to his mouth.

"Ok everyone! Having a good time?" He asked the people. A collective "Yeah" roared through the room.

"Ok then! Without further adieu, may I present... LADY YUNA!" The crowd went wild with excitement, applauding and whistling. Yuna walked tentatively to center stage and took the microphone. She turned to the band and motioned for them to start playing. First the trumpet sounded and then a techno sound began to take over. The background singers followed with a soft "oooo". It was a song not many people had heard before but most knew it was a song for a guy to sing. Yuna didn't bother to replace the words she with he. She just kept singing the original song, it being one that she had liked for a long time.

As Rikku heard the song, she started to move slowly with the beat and the rhythm. She lifted her arms above her head and slowly dragged them down. She danced a little faster now and one could tell by her smile that she was having fun.

_Ah Backstreet_

_One time here we go_

_I could tell when I stepped in the room_

_And I saw you standing there_

_And I thought by the way that you move_

_I couldn't help the way I stare_

Auron looked over to the front of the stage and saw her dancing there. He stood awestruck for a moment in shock. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He moved slowly toward her swaying body through the crowd.

_There was some mysterious force leading me here to you_

_So I stood there watching and I was hypnotized_

_By the rhythm of your body and the music in your eyes_

_And I was lost inside your world with you_

He finally reached her after what he thought was an eternity. He stood there a little dumbstruck at first. Her eyes were closed and that smile was still on her face. She just kept gliding around with her arms up and swaying with her. For a few moments all that existed was himself, Rikku, and the music.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me_

_Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be_

_Let's get it on_

_Jam all night long_

_Mr. DJ Mr. DJ_

_Play it, play it for me_

Auron closed the short distance between them with a single step. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and he put his head on top of hers, preventing her from seeing who it was. Rikku's eyes widened in shock for a moment but her gut instinct told her she was in no trouble. She put her arms on top of the stranger's, around her waist. She closed her eyes again and continued to dance slowly, leading his hips along with hers.

_Now it feels like it could be moments_

_As we dance across the floor_

_Every move that your body makes_

_Only make me want you more_

_And it seems like times moving fast_

_How can we make it last_

_Make it last somehow_

They swayed together like that, just perfect together. Rikku was trying to figure out who it was. His scent was intoxicating and his body was firm and muscular. Auron leaned his mouth down to her ear and whispered to her.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked softly, barely audible with the music playing around them.

"Maybe..." She said back to him. His voice sounded so familiar and the way he held her reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_As we keep on dancing_

_I am hypnotized_

_By the rhythm of you body_

_And the music in you eyes_

_And I was lost inside your world with you_

_Oh oh oh..._

The possibilities whipped through Rikku's head while the chorus played again and she lost track of everything but this mysterious stranger behind her and the song around them.

_Close your eyes and imagine_

_Let the music put you in the zone_

_I am lost, lost inside of you_

_When you do the things you do_

_Come on and work your body, work your body..._

Rikku's mind kept wandering to who this person might be. Her imagination got the better of her as she slowly forgot the man behind her and started to pretend that it was Auron holding her in this way. The chorus played two more times before fading out, leaving the crowd applauding again and the next song starting. Rikku turned around in the man's arms and looked up into his face as the song Sunday Morning by Maroon five played. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Looking down at her, smiling, was Auron. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head a bit. She pulled away from the stranger, thinking that she was so into her pretend world that she was hallucinating Auron instead of the real person there. Auron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and bent his head down to hers, finding her lush lips with his. When they both reluctantly pulled away, She looked again into the face of the man in front of her. She lifted her hand up to touch the long scar across his eyes and his gruff chin. His red coat was no where to be seen and his sake jug was also missing. This left him in his tight, black, sleeveless shirt, his black pants, and his boots. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. She fit perfectly with him.

"How did you get here?" She asked his quietly as they swayed to the next song.

"I don't know." He answered plainly, not willing to let her go.

"How long are you here for?"

"I don't know." He smiled a bit at how little he really knew about the situation. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Rikku looked up at him again shocked that he had laughed. He bent his head again and kissed her. It was quick, but enough to melt both of them.

"Why are you here holding me..." Came the question that was foremost in her mind.

"Because I love you." He stated honestly and without hesitation.

"You do?" Rikku, was delighted and it probably showed on her face, as most of her other emotions did. She had loved Auron even before he had been sent; they had talked and were close. She had been closer with him than anyone else in the group was. She didn't say anything to him before he left but she never stopped thinking of him. Dress spheres reflect a lot about the person wearing it and she had little hints of Auron in almost all of hers. No one noticed but her. Her warrior dress sphere was red-ish like the others, but her sword was the same as Auron's huge Masamune. Now that she mentioned it, his sword was also missing. She figured it was with his other items.

"Yes, I love you Rikku. I always have." Auron smiled at her and took his time. Trying to memorize everything about her.

She had grown up quite a bit in the two years he'd found he'd been gone. She was more mature in more ways than one. Her hair had gotten a little longer and she was a bit taller than before. Her eyes had remained the same, thank Yevon. He loved her eyes. They were still vibrant and held laughter in them. They were still the swirling green orbs that he remembered. She had also acquired more curves. Auron couldn't help but let his hands roam over her soft skin, trying to take in as much as he could. She was tanned as always and was still naturally beautiful.

Rikku laid her head on his strong chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. She took in a deep breath and was intoxicated by his heavenly, masculine scent. He started to lead them away from the middle of the dance floor as Yuna went on to sing yet another song. Soon, Auron had her by the hand pulling her out into the moonlit Luca Square. They held each other there for some time before Rikku made up her mind. She pulled away from Auron and took his hand in hers, leading him away form the square and into the town. They soon arrived at a traveler's lodge. She pulled him inside and up to a room. Outside the door, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Neither of us knows how long your gonna be here, so I'd like what little time I have to be something I can remember." She said to him shyly.

"I agree completely." He said softly.

"So... you know where I'm going with this?"

"Yes."

"And..."

"I would give anything, to be with you tonight Rikku." He said softly before kissing her deeply. They opened the door and stumbled into her suite, somehow finding the bedroom.

Rikku awoke the next morning naked, covered only by the white cotton sheets. She turned over and saw that she was alone. She sat up and held the sheets up to cover herself. Her green, swirling eyes started to fill with tears. She took in a ragged breath and tried not to cry.

"Well look on the bight side Rikku," she mumbled to herself, choking on a suppressed sob, "At least you had one memorable night with the man you love." She choked again on her sobs as they broke free.

"And what a night it was." She heard a gruff voice say from the doorway. She looked up and saw him standing there in only his black pants. Rikku let out a sigh of relief and leapt toward him. He caught her in his strong arms and looked down at her. He gently brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I thought... you..." She tried to say but was stopped by his finger pressing against her lips.

"I wouldn't have left you by yourself, even if they ordered me back, I would've stayed right here with you." He said reassuringly. "And I don't plan on leaving for awhile." He held her close while he wondered why he deserved to be sent back to her. Little did he know that there was more than one person who had been rewarded that night.

How was it?

Please review. It helps make my world go round.

nonkisaru.


End file.
